Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not
by anthronut
Summary: Three snapshots from the BB relationship from Booths POV. Based off the song by Thompson Squared. This is my first FF so constructive criticism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please be kind. It is three snapshots of Bones and Booths relationship at different points. It is based off the the song "Are you gonna kiss me or not" by Thompson Squared.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Thompson Squared or anything else. If I did own Bones the finale would have happened a whole lot sooner.

We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
>Talkin' bout everything under the moon<br>With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
>All I could think about was my next move<br>Oh, but you were so shy and so was I  
>Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe<br>When you smiled and said to me…

After Bones stopped crying that night we went on to the balcony to have a cup of tea and watch the sun rise. It had been a late night and as I watched her in the dawn light all I could think about was where we would go from here. I knew I was no longer angry; I realised that Hannah leaving me was the best thing she could have done. It gave me another chance at the one woman I loved the most, the woman I knew that I would continue to love for the rest of my life. There was no moving on from her. As I sat, with my arm around her, looking over the DC skyline I saw her turn and look at me as I had been looking at her. I hoped that she could feel the same change between us that I could but as I turned to look down on her, she still managed to surprise me as she spoke.

Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?

I think you know I like you alot

But you're 'bout to miss your shot

Are you gonna kiss me or not?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I still don't own anything.

It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had  
>Except for that long one after that<br>And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
>Sooner or later I'd have to ask<br>For your hand  
>So I took a chance<br>Bought a wedding band  
>And I got down on one knee<br>And you smiled and said to me

As I held our baby girl in my arms I kept thinking back to the night that started it all. Our first real kiss blew every other kiss I had out of the water. After that I took her to bed and showed her just how much I loved her. We created our daughter that night and never looked back. As we approached our first anniversary I decided to propose on that night. I didn't think she would say yes on my first try but I wouldn't give up this time and would use the Booth charm to convince her if needed.

I found the perfect ring for her, silver with diamonds embedded so they would not pierce her gloves at work. Angela was more than willing to watch Amira while we went out to dinner. She hinted at wanting to start matchmaking early between her and Michael.

After dinner at the new vegetarian restaurant Bones had been hinting about, we took a walk down to the mall. When we reached the bench near the reflection pool, I took a seat hoping she would follow my lead. As we sat talking about everything that had happened in the past year I pulled the ring from my pocket and took her hand. She started to smile as I got down on one knee. "This year has been a whirlwind of changes and yet my love for you is still as strong as day one. I hope you too can now see us in 30, 40 or 50 years still in love. Will you marry me?" I kneeled there in front of her, waiting for her to say no, for me to have to convince her. She surprised me when she repeated the words from our first night together.

Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
>Are we gonna do this or what ?<br>I think you know I love you a lot  
>I think we've got a real good shot<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
>From the wedding cake to the honeymoon<br>And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle  
>When the preacher man said say I Do<br>I did, and you did, too  
>Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile<br>And I said…

As soon as Angela discovered that we were engaged she took over the wedding planning. She said since she didn't get to have a real wedding herself she was going to live vicariously through us. It was decided that the wedding would be June while the daffodils were in bloom in the Jeffersonian garden. Bones let my preacher do the ceremony on the condition that we wrote our own vows allowing her to leave out the parts she thought were archaic. She picked a chocolate wedding cake while I insisted on pie. The one thing she did leave up to me was the honeymoon. I decided that instead of the typical newlywed vacation, we were going to take the kids to Disneyland. Bones had mentioned once that she never went as a child so I thought that she would enjoy it too.

As I stood at the end of the aisle she looked like an angle walking towards me in her white dress. I went through the vows on auto-pilot all I could think about was our kiss coming up. When the preacher said it was now time, I lifted the veil, looked into her eyes and smiled; it was finally my turn to repeat her words.

Are you gonna kiss me or not ?  
>Are we gonna do this or what?<br>Look at all the love that we've got  
>And it ain't never gonna stop<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Yeah baby I love you a lot  
>I really think we've got a shot<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not?


End file.
